


Say Grace, Motherfucker

by deadeyes



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Disapproving Father, Explicit Sexual Content, Frank has a Christian background, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyes/pseuds/deadeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fic could also be called, "Frank's Dad is and Asshole" or "Frank Doesn't Know What to do With Himself" or even "Frank is Very Confused, And When in Doubt, Get Your Best Friend to Suck Your Dick - It Solve's Everything, Kinda" </p><p>loosely based off various short films</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Grace, Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited so sorry for any mistakes~

"See you later, Frankie." Frank smiles softly and nods, waving slightly and turning away, missing the warm smile that comes his way. Gerard leans back on his hands, watching Frank walk away from the school steps and into the ever dissipating crowd of students. Gerard sighs and blushes, leaning forward and down to pick up his bag, covering his face with a curtain of black hair. Gerard looks up just to see Frank turn out of the school, disappearing behind bushes. 

Gerard stands up and head's towards his car, where Mikey's standing, eye's glued to his sidekick. 

"Took you long enough." Gerard rolls his eyes and unlocks the car, Mikey turning around and opening the side door, slipping in still with his attention on the small blue screen. Gerard buckles into the drivers seat, watching Mikey follow out of the corner of his eye. 

"Just making plans." This time Mikey rolls his eyes before turning the radio on, Anthrax blasting out the speakers. Gerard winds down the window and starts the car before pulling out and just missing running over a small student. 

Mikey scoffs and flips his phone off, shoving it in his pocket and crossing his arms, sinking into the car seat. Gerard looks at him through the corner of his eye and raises an eyebrow. Mikey rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. 

"Alicia just cancelled on me. Again." Gerard lets a laugh escape but quickly bites down on his lips as Mikey turns to give him a death glare, glasses seeming to magnify the stare and not make it like Mikey's a six year old who isn't getting what he wants. Gerard looks away and down the road, indicating to turn. 

"Sucks to be you." Gerard murmurs and Mikey growls, Gerard biting down on his lip harder as he  _really_ tries not to laugh, Mikey sinking even lower and tensing his arms. 

 

Frank accidentally locks the front door, before sighing heavily and unlocking it. He quickly looks at his phone before opening the wood, reading  _the doors open_ and rolling his eyes. He deletes the message from his mother and steps into the house, closing the door behind him and starting down the hallway. He practically runs up the stairs and uses his hand on the railing to u turn onto the landing. 

He pushes his door open, ignoring the clatters in the kitchen and opting to slam his door shut, which makes him wince and slowly drop his bag next to his desk. He toes off his converse and moves to the other side of his room, closing the curtains and falling back onto his bed, eagle style. 

He closes his eyes and breaths deeply, holding his breath before exhaling and opening his eyes. He sits up, hunching his back and looking at the posters next to and on his door. He rubs his eyes before sighing deeply and shuffling off his bed, pulling the crotch area on his pants down before walking towards his door. He hums a little, curling his hand over his junk and closing his eyes before taking his hand away and stretching. 

Once down stairs Frank heads to the kitchen, finding his short mother mumbling lowly to herself and looking around the kitchen, waving her hands around. Frank walks into the room and takes a seat at the island, careful to place his elbows between various foods. 

"Oh Frankie, I'm so confused, your father has gone and rearranged the kitchen. Again." She sighs heavily before opening a cupboard and making a small 'ah!' sound. Frank smiles softly and watches her move around the kitchen. 

 

Frank's father slams the front door shut just as Frank finishes placing the cutlery out. Frank can hear his father's heavy footsteps connect with the ground all the way into his parents bedroom, to when he turns around and heads back into the kitchen to help his mother take all the food out. 

Frank and his mother sit down in their seats, waiting for Frank's father to come down. Frank's mother offers him a small smile when the pair hear Mr. Iero slam a door shut. Frank's father joins them a few seconds later, now out of his work clothes and dressed in casual jeans and button down shirt. He clears his throat and fixes his collar before smiling at Frank and his wife. 

Frank smiles weakly back, taking his mothers hand in one and his fathers in the other before his father starts to say grace. He closes his eye's and let's his mind wonder for a few seconds before opening them again and whispering a small 'Amen'. 

Frank's mother stands up and serves spoonfuls of food onto the trio's plates before siting back down and starting to eat. Frank moves his food around with his fork before he see's the disapproving stare his father is giving him and stabs a small piece of potato, placing it in his mouth and chewing. Frank's father clears his throat a the tension in the air starts to make itself more noticeable. 

"So, any plans this weekend, Frank?" Frank swallows the potato before placing his fork down and putting his hands between his jean clad legs. He nervously looks to his mother before meeting his father's gaze. 

"Well um, I was actually wondering if I could stay over at Mikey's-" Frank's eye's widen as his father slams his fist down on the table, making the plates rattle and water spill out of his glass. 

"You are not going over to the Way's." Frank opens his mouth and his mother pats her mouth with a napkin, laying her hands on her lap.

"But-"

"No. In fact, I don't even want you conversing with them anymore. Delete their numbers after dinner." Frank furrows his brows and clenches his hands into fists.

"No."

"Pardon me?" Frank's father raises a brow and stares at Frank with a small fire in his eyes.

"No. I'm not going to delete their numbers, and I'm going to Mikey's-" 

"You are not going to the Way's!" Frank's father practically growls and it makes Frank recoil, before clenching his jaw digging his nails into his palms.

"What's your problem-" 

"I don't want you seeing that Gerard kid anymore!" Frank opens his mouth, eye's widening slightly before his bites the inside of his cheeks.

"What's wrong with Gerard?" Frank's father clears his throat and pulls his shirt down before staring at Frank with a blank face. 

"He's a fucking faggot and I don't want him infecting you." Frank opens his mouth once again, this time in disgust and stands up. 

"Just because he's gay doesn't make him a bad person, and-" 

"See! He's already brainwashed you! Being gay is a sin Frank! He's going to burn in Hell! And if you 'hang out' with him any longer you'll burn in Hell too!" Frank's mother intakes a breath sharply, Frank banging his fist down on the table even harder then his father had done previously. 

"Fuck you!" Frank's fathers face turns red and he stands up, but Frank's already out the room and running up the stairs. 

He slams his bedroom door shut and quickly shoves his feet into his converse, locking his door as he hears footsteps come up the stairs. He pulls up his bag and unzips it, reaching into it and searching round for his smokes. Once the box is in his hand he stuffs it into his front pocket before following it with his phone. He moves to his bed, where he opens his curtains and opens the window wide, ignoring the bangs and yells from his father. 

He shuffles along the bed on his knees before pulling himself up and over the window seal, taking a deep breath and looking down before reaching out to a branch on the tree just to the side of his window. He holds his breath as he jumps from the window and swings down onto the tree, banging his chest against a branch and grazing his palms on the bark. 

He hisses before dropping down onto the ground, shaking his hands before he looks up at his window, where his fathers head pops out, red as a tomato. He raises his middle finger at his father, watching him practically shake in anger before he turns to run down the street. 

 

Mrs. Way opens the door to a red faced Frank, who smiles sheepishly at her surprised face. 

"Oh, hello Frank. I though you were coming tomorrow." Frank bites over his lip piercing and shrugs, looking at Mrs. Way through his eyelashes.

"Uh yeah. Sorry, I can come back later if you're busy. It's just that my dad-" Mrs. Way shushes him and gestures for him to come inside. 

"Our home is welcome to you anytime Frank." Frank smiles weakly back at Mrs. Way's large grin, "Gerard's in his room, Mikey's out God knows where." 

"Thank's Mrs. Way." Mrs. Way rolls her eyes, opening her mouth but before she can correct Frank he laughs, "I know, I know. Donna." Donna smiles warmly and Frank heads towards the basement door, Misfits getting louder the closer he gets. 

Frank opens Gerard's door without knocking, and find's Gerard in only boxers, sitting on his floor with a sketchpad on his lap and cigarette between his fingers. He looks up at Frank with wide eyes, who blushes and closes the door behind him, hands behind his back. 

"Oh, hey Frank. What'r you doing here?" Frank smiles at Gerard, who smiles back, and steps forward towards Gerard. He sits down opposite as Gerard takes a last drag and presses the fag into the stained and burned carpet, closing and laying his sketchpad down beside him as he leans back, showing off his porcelain chest and making Frank blush. 

"Uh, just a fight with dad." Gerard nods and scrunches up one side of his mouth, breathing out of his nose before he leans forward and patting Frank on his back. 

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want. You already had dinner?" Frank looks up at Gerard as he stands, stretching and turning around to move to his desk, turning his player down so  _horror business_ is just a low hum. 

"Yeah." Gerard looks over his shoulder at Frank, who's staring at his hands. 

"M'kay. Well I'm gonna order a pizza." Frank nods and Gerard sighs, making Frank look up at him. 

"What?" Gerard shakes his head and smiles warmly, turning around to face Frank. Frank blushes as he tries not to look at Gerard's black clad dick and follows Gerard as he moves back over to Frank to pick up his sketchbook, taking it back to his desk. 

"Nothing, it's okay." Frank bites the inside of his cheeks and watches Gerard's ass as he moves to put his weight on another leg, picking up his phone and calling the pizza place. 

Frank lies down on Gerard's soft and simultaneously itchy carpet as he listens distantly to Gerard order a pizza. Gerard thanks the person on the other side of his phone and moves to lay on his bed, watching Frank closely. Frank closes his eyes and folds his hands over his chest. Gerard leans his head on his hand and smiles at Frank, who opens his eyes and turns to face Gerard. 

"My dad doesn't want me seeing you anymore." Gerard sits up with his brow furrowed as Frank averts his eyes to the low ceiling. 

"What? Why? Is that why you were fighting?" Frank nods and bites his lips, squeezing his hands before sighing heavily. 

"He doesn't want me seeing you because you're gay." Gerard's quiet for a few moments before he presses his lips together, trying to suppress a smile. Frank looks over as he hears a small sound come from Gerard, looking at him in confusion. 

"And he doesn't care that you're gay?" Frank sigh and closes his eyes. 

"He doesn't know." Gerard stands straightens his back and lets a large smile take over his face, teeth showing and all. 

"So you are gay!" Frank's eye's fly open and he sits up, blush evident on his face and eye's wide. 

"I'm not gay!" Gerard laughs at Frank's red face, leaning back against his poster clad wall. 

"You just said you were! But oh my God, I fucking knew it, first time I saw you my Gaydar went off the fucking hook!" Gerard wraps an arm around his stomach, muscles trembling as he tries not to laugh. 

"I'm not fucking gay!" Frank frowns as his neck starts to turn pink. 

"No use in denying it Frankie, soon everyone'll know." Frank clenches his fists together and practically growls. 

"I'm a fucking fag." Gerard looks over at Frank, face pink and teeth biting down on his cheeks and lips. 

"Come on Frankie, there's nothing wrong-" Frank growls again and stands up, walking over towards Gerard. He kneels down on the bed and pushes Gerard down. 

"If you're so fucking obsessed with me  _maybe_ being gay then suck my dick." Gerard stares up at Frank with wide eyes, mouth open and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"What?" Frank pushed Gerard into his pillows, hands gripping onto his shoulder as he moves to straddle Gerard's chest. 

"Suck my dick you fucking fag." Gerard's cheeks grow darker. 

"Woah, Frankie-" 

"Suck my dick!" Frank moves to unzip his pants, pushing his hand into his boxers and gripping his dick hard. 

"You're so fucking gay." Gerard smirks as Frank growls low in his throat, thrusting up into his hand and working his soft cock into a semi. 

Gerard's hands trail up Frank's back before moving to his hips, where he digs his thumb in. Frank moans lowly and Gerard whispers  _so fucking gay._ Frank kneels up over Gerard's chest and pulls his pants down, boxers following. He grips his cock and slowly jerks it, working himself up and digging his thumb under the head. He moans again and Gerard licks his lips. 

"Mmm, look so good Frankie." Gerard pulls Frank down on his chest and leans up, licking at Franks tip and making him moan. Frank lets go of his dick and threads his fingers in Gerard hair, pulling hard and making Gerard moan as he kisses Frank tip. 

"Come on fag, suck me." Gerard tuts, clicking his tongue and smirking up at Frank, wrapping his hand's around Franks length and pumping him slowly. Frank's breathing heavily and Gerard licks his lips. 

"That's no way to treat a man, Frankie." Frank blushes, tugging at Gerard's hair. 

"Shut up." Gerard's smirk widens and lick moves his head up to lick along the underside of Frank's cock. 

"Mmm. Taste so good Frankie." Frank bites down on his bottom lip, softly moving his hips in a thrust motion. Frank moans as Gerard takes Frank's head into his mouth, sucking hard before popping off, repeating the action. 

"How's it feel Frankie? You like my mouth on your cock?" Frank moans, Gerard finally taking his whole cock into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of Gerard's throat. Frank's mouth opens and his cock is surrounded by wet heat, Gerard swallowing and hollowing his cheeks. Frank moans, speaking out a breathy,

"Oh, fuck yeah." Gerard smirks as best as he can around Frank, pulling off and whispering,

"So fucking gay." Frank pulls at Gerard's hair and Gerard looks up at him, "C'mon Frank, just admit it." 

Frank tugs harder, making Gerard's mouth fall open and he thrusts into Gerard's mouth, gripping his head and pulling Gerard up onto him. Gerard moans, low and long and it makes Frank's stomach curl. Frank pants, Gerard's hands griping onto Frank's hips and pulling him into his mouth, closing his eyes and letting his jaw go slack, relishing in the ache. 

Frank moans, hitting the back of Gerard's throat and Gerard digs his thumbs into Frank's hips again, humming around him. 

"Fuck. God, Gerard. So good, so fucking good." Gerard hums again and Frank moans, hips stuttering and tongue flicking out to lick his lip before he bites down hard. 

Gerard pulls off, gasping and immediately jerking Frank fast and rough, Frank digging his nails into Gerard's scalp and making him moan. "There's nothing wrong with liking cock, Frankie." Frank gasps, curling over Gerard as his stomach tightens, jaw going slack and eyes clenching closed. 

"Ah fuck, fuck. Gerard, fuck," Gerard licks his lips before taking Frank's head into his mouth again, sucking hard and moaning at the noises Frank makes, " Oh god, nngh." 

Gerard swirls his tongue around Franks tip, lapping at it and pushing his tongue into the slit before swallowing Frank down, hollowing his cheeks. Frank tugs on Gerard hair before letting go, arching his back and letting his head roll back, feeling his orgasm vastly approaching. 

"Okay, Okay, Fuck. So gay, I fucking wanna choke on your cock Gerard. Want you to hold me dow-ah! nng oh god!" Frank writhes above Gerard, hands going up under his shirt to pinch down on his nipples. Gerard moans around Frank, hands lifting to dig into the skin under Frank's tightening balls, "Fuck Gerard! Oh, want your cock inside me, want it so bad. Ung, fuck." 

Gerard swallows around Frank and Frank makes an inhuman sound, coming hot and hard down Gerard's throat. Gerard swallows Frank's cum, hands moving to massage Frank's hips as Frank's stomach quivers, eye's still clenched and chest rising and falling fast. 

"Oh fuck." Frank whispers as Gerard licks at Frank's sensitive and softening cock, whining when Gerard licks at the vein under his dick. Gerard smirks up at Frank, gently squeezing Frank's hips as Frank places his hand's on Gerard's shoulders, breathing heavy and looking down at Gerard. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Frank blushes, looking away before jerking his head down in a minuscule nod. Gerard smirks and lifts his hand up to Frank's cheek, using the front of his fingers to rub at his cheek. He brushes brown hair out of Frank's face and feel's warmth under his fingers, making his smirk turning into a smile, holding Frank's cheek and pulling him down, not paying attention to the feeling of Franks cock laying on his bare chest. 

Gerard cock twitches in almost annoyance as Frank leans down, turning his head to kiss Gerard. Frank's breathing on Gerard's chapped lips when there's a call from upstairs, making Frank pull away and Gerard rolls his eyes.

"Gerard! Your pizza's here!" Gerard moves his arm up to his eye's as Frank slowly climbs off of Gerard's chest, blushing heavily. 

"I'll get it." Gerard looks under his arm and over to Frank, who's looking down. 

"Yeah. I'll choose a movie." Frank looks up and smiles at Gerard, to which Gerard returns. 

 

Donna Way opens the front door for the third time that night, only having just sat back down from paying the pizza delivery boy. Her smiles falters as she see's Mr. Iero fuming on her door stop. 

"Where is he?" Donna blinks a couple of times before mentally shaking her head and regaining her composure. 

"Who? Frank?" Mr. Iero rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and going onto his tippy toes to look over Donna's blonde hair. 

"Of course Frank, who else?" Donna coughs and Frank's father looks over at her.

"He's not here, sorry. Have you checked to see if he's at, uh, what's her name?" 

"Jamia." 

"Oh yes, Jamia's house?" Mr. Iero grumbles again, nose twitching.

"Yes, I have. He wasn't there." Donna swallows and nods, going to step out of the way when Mr. Iero nudges past her and head's for the basement door, where the sounds of televised screams and laughter are coming from. 

Mr. Iero slams the door open, moving down the small staircase and pointing at Frank as soon as he see's him sitting next to Gerard on the carpet. 

"You mister," He walks over to Frank, who glares hard at him, "Are coming home." Frank growls, Gerard staring wide eyed at the pair. 

"Fuck you." Mr. Iero growls, low in his throat to which Frank darkens his glare. Donna walks down after Mr. Iero, in time to hear Mr. Iero spit out,

"I don't want you around my son, you'll turn him into a dirty fag like yourself." Donna gasps and Gerard frowns hard at Frank's father, Frank standing up. 

"You will not call my son a dirty fag!" Mr. Iero turns around to face a fuming Donna Way, "My son may be gay but that makes him no different to you. So what he likes guys? People can like whoever they want to, it's none of your business!" 

"It's a sin! It's not natural! If you don't put him in therapy-"

"I suggest you stop right there, and get off my property." Mr. Iero stares at Donna, who's death stare is one to compete with Satan himself. Mr. Iero gulps before turning around and gripping Frank's wrist hard, making Frank yelp. 

"Fine. Say your last goodbye Frank, you're never seeing Gerard again." Frank turns to face Gerard who's staring at him with wide eye's.

"You can't-" Donna starts but Mr. Iero just growls and pulls Frank up the stairs behind him, Frank tripping on his feet as his father drags him out of the house. 

Gerard and Donna follow the pair as Mr. Iero shoves Frank into their family car, slamming the door behind him. 

 

"You are to never see Gerard again! He's brainwashing you! His mother too! Thinking it's okay for a man to love another man? It's despicable!" Frank winces as Mr. Iero spits in his face. 

"He's a fag, destined to rot in Hell and i will not have you associating yourself with him!" Mr. Iero paces the room, turning occasional to glare at Frank, sitting on the sofa as his mother cleans the dishes in the kitchen. 

"If I ever hear that you've talked to either Way, you'll be in for a punishment. That family is sick." Frank looks down at his hands. 

"I swear, if they've made you gay," Mr. Iero shakes his head, growling low, "Those type of people don't deserve to live. Oh, how I wished I lived in the time's where a fag would go to prison." Frank bites down on his lip.

"I feel sick, just thinking about that family. Donald must have been to ashamed to have a fag for a son, that's why he left them-"

"Shut up dad!" Mr. Iero turns to look at Frank, eye's wide and face turning red.

"Don't you speak to me like that! You will have respect!" Frank bites down hard on his cheeks, digging his nails into his palms.

"God, if I had a gay son, I don't know what i'd do." Mr. Iero turns around, so his bad is facing Frank, shaking his head.

"You do." He turns around to face Frank once again, eye's darkening in rage as he stomps over to Frank with so much force the glass cabinet in the corner rattles with each step he takes.

Frank's head jerks to the side as Frank's father slaps him hard, cheek immediately stinging and right eye watering above where there must be a red hand print, from the force of the slap.

"Do not joke about those things, Frank. You'll be getting much worse a'beating if you continue this. You are not gay, no son of mine will be gay, I didn't raise you like that!" Frank bites down on his lip, staring up at his fuming father, eyes flicking to the cross in the room before he stands up, pushing his father away and running up the stairs.

 

 

Monday, Frank goes to school with a black eye. 

He ignored the phone calls form both Mikey and Gerard, the texts as well. He also ignored Jamia's calls, only answering to her simple  _whats wrong?_ text.  _dont wanna talk bout it_ was his simple response.  _  
_

He ignores the wave Mikey gives him, turning to his locker before he can see Mikey confused and slightly sad look. That's when Mikey see's the black eye, and he quickly texts Gerard _f got black i._

On the other side of the school Gerard get's the message, but the warning bell goes off before he can go and confront Frank. 

 

Frank doesn't have any morning classes with Jamia, and Mikey's a year younger than him, Gerard older, so he's left alone until lunchtime, when Jamia plonks down opposite Frank and stares hard at him. 

"Spill." Frank sighs, twisting the shreds of lettuce with his plastic fork before letting it drop into his food, pushing his tray away form him and using his fringe to hide behind. 

"Don't wanna-" 

"Spill it, fucker." Frank sighs again, lifting his thumb to bite at the nail before hunching his back. 

"Gerard sucked my dick." Jamia raises an eyebrow, sitting up straighter. 

"And? Isn't that good?" Frank sighs once again, folding his arms and resting his head on them, turning his head so his cheek's pressed up. 

"I guess." Jamia's quiet for a second, trying to figure it all out herself before she slowly deflates. 

"My dad doesn't want me to see Gerard anymore, so I told him fuck you and went over to Gerard's, where he sucked my dick. Then my dad came and told Gerard he was a dirty fag, to which Donna told him to get off her property. Then at home, he slapped me, giving me part one of the lecture to why God hates fags, then yesterday he gave me part two and punched me." Jamia stands up, moving to Frank's side, eyebrows furrowed and eye's filled with sadness. 

"Oh hun." Frank sighs yet again as Jamia envelopes Frank in a hug. 

"Frank?" Frank looks up to see Mikey standing there, Gerard behind him. He turns away as Mikey and Gerard sit down. 

"Go away." Jamia rubs circles on Frank's back as Mikey stares blankly at Frank. 

"Frank-" 

"I said go away, I don't want to see you two." Mikey swallows hard, Frank burrowing his head in his arms, missing the heartbroken look Gerard gives him.

"Frankie-" Gerard almost whispers, but Frank glares hard at him,

"Go the fuck away Gerard, just get the fuck away from me, don't you two know what go away means?" There's a tense silence before Mikey stands up. 

"Fucking fine, Frank." Gerard slowly follows behind Mikey, pleading with his eyes as his gaze meets Frank's. Frank turns to look away and Gerard sighs.

 

Frank's walking from science to English when he's grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom. 

"What the-" Gerard shushed him and Frank stares up at him in disbelief, "Get the fuck off of me!" Gerard lets go of Frank, and Frank turns to walk out of the classroom. 

"Frank wait!" Frank stops and peers at Gerard over his shoulder, meeting his gaze. Frank sighs before reluctantly turning back around. 

"What do you want." Frank huffs, crossing his arms and looking somewhere other than Gerard. 

"What's going on Frank?" Frank sighs, eye's flicking to Gerard's saddened expression and back to a desk. 

"I don't want to see you anymore." 

"Why? You don't have to listen to your-"

"I don't want to see you anymore!"

"We can fix this Frank!" Gerard moves closer to Frank, voice almost taking a begging undertone to it. 

"No we can't Gerard! I wish I never had your mouth on my junk! It makes me sick! Fags like you-"

"Shut the fuck up Frank! You don't mean any of this!" Frank growls, glaring at Gerard, who glares back just as hard. 

"Gerard he slapped me when I tried to come out! He punched me when I tried to defend you! If being around you means I'm gonna be beat up by my own  _father_ then i'll gladly choose to pretend I never met you!" Gerard recoils, eyes widening as Frank breaths heavily. 

"Frank-" 

"No Gerard! You have an accepting Family! They'll love you no matter what! But I've had enough of hearing about what'll happen when I go to Hell." 

"I." 

"Just leave me alone Gerard." 

Frank sighs and turns around, walking out of the classroom. 

 

"So, Jamia coming over tonight?" Friday and Frank's been ignoring the Way's the whole time, dodging them in the hallway and staying later so he doesn't have to see them in the parking lot. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and pick 'er up." Frank's mother nods, smiling apologetically at him, to which he smiles weakly back. He turns away and rolls his eye's heading out the front door. 

Frank knocks on the Nestor's front door, Jamia opening it and smiling wide, almost evilly. She pulls him in before se can greet her, pushing him in and slamming the door shut with her foot. 

"What-" Jamia grins, continuing to push his to her bedroom. 

"Shush you." Frank look's to his front opening her bedroom door when they reach it and yelping when she shoves him inside, pulling the door behind him and locking it. He turns around, going for the handle and trying to move it. He bangs on the door, hearing Jamia's giggle. 

"Jamia! What the fuck!?" Jamia giggle louder,

"Have fun, you two!" Frank's brows furrow and he turns around, eye's widening when he see's Gerard's sheepish looking sitting figure on Jamia's bed. 

"What are you doing here?" Gerard blushes, hugging his knees closer to his chest. 

"Jamia wanted to show me her Pokemon collection." Frank bites his lip, telling the laugh that want's to come up to fuck off, watching Gerard's pink face turn darker. 

Frank sighs, sliding down the door and resting his arms on his knees, banging his head against the door. 

"I'm going to see Alicia for an hour, don't mess up my sheets too bad!" Frank blushes as he hears Jamia, turning around to look at the door handle.

"Jamia-!" 

"Bye!" Frank huffs when he hears the front door slam shut, turning to look at Gerard, who's fiddling his thumbs. 

"So." Gerard bites his lip, halting his fiddling and peering at Frank through the curtain of raven hair. 

"You're looking better." Frank sighs.

"Yeah." An awkward silence becomes apparent and Frank shifts around. 

"Do you think I'm a dirty fag?" Gerard blushes as he looks at Frank, who looks at him awkwardly for a few seconds. 

"If you're a dirty fag, then I'm one too." Gerard bites his lip and looks down at his hands again. 

"I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel better." Frank rolls his lips into his mouth, sucking in his piercing and licking his lips before he speaks out. 

"I'm sorry, Gerard." Gerard doesn't look up at him. frank sighs and bangs his head against the door again. 

"It's 'kay." 

"No it's not." Another silence falls upon them, though this one not as awkward. 

"I was just stressed out form my dad. I don't really want to avoid you Gerard." Gerard offers him a small smile, Frank reciprocating.

"I don't wanna be avoided by you either. We can make this work, Frankie." Frank blushes and nods.

"Y'know, I've never been kissed before." Gerard smiles as Frank blushes, murmuring the confession lowly.  Gerard moves to sit on the edge of Jamia's bed. 

"Pardon?" Gerard let's a small smirk take over his mouth as Frank blushes harder.

"I've never been kissed before." Gerard bites his lips, smiling wide. 

"A guy's sucked your dick but you've never been kissed before?" Frank breaths in through his nose and looks up at Gerard.

"If I remember correctly it was you sucking my dick." Gerard's smile widens even more, making Frank smile.

"If I remember correctly it was you  _begging_ me to suck your dick." Frank lets out a small laugh, murmuring,  


"Shut up." Gerard gives Frank a once over before a soft pink rises on his cheeks. 

"C'mere." Frank look's up at Gerard, a blush low on his cheeks. He slowly stands up, walking over to Gerard and sitting down next to him on Jamia's bed. 

Gerard turns to face Frank, who smiles softly at him. Gerard raises his hand, rubbing his thumb under Frank's eye, cupping his warm cheeks. 

"Frankie..." Gerard leans down, pulling Frank up to him. Frank giggles a little, closing his eye's as he whispers,

"I kinda maybe am in like with you." Gerard smiles, eye's closing too, 

"Yeah, me too."

 

Frank pushes up, connecting the pairs lips together, and Gerard melts against him, moving his hand to the back of Frank's neck, pulling him closer as their lips mild together. Frank moans softly as Gerard deepens the kiss, moving his hands to grip Gerard's shirt in his hands, fisting them. 

Gerard licks at Frank's bottom lip and Frank widens his mouth, whining at the soft intrusion wondering around his mouth. Gerard runs his tongue under Frank's teeth and Frank softly bites down, making Gerard moan low in his throat. Frank bites a little harder before sucking on Gerard's tongue. The kiss makes Frank's face heat up, hands clenching and unclenching, soft moans and whines escaping through the gaps between the two's lips. 

Gerard threads his hand's in Frank's hair, tugging gently and pulling another moan form Frank's mouth, swallowing it down. He moves Frank, pushing him down not the bed and further up the bed, breaking the kiss to start to nip at Frank's ear, moving down to his collar bone with the small kiss and nip and suck along the way. Frank moans when Gerard goes to take Frank's shirt off. 

"Oh fuck.." Gerard attacks Franks chest, licking around his hardening nipples and sucking on them softly, taking one in his mouth and the other between his forefinger and thumb. Frank moans, chest rising off the bed, head pressing into the pillows as Gerard breaths hotly onto the salvia stricken skin. Gerard quickly take's his own hurt off, straddling Frank's hip and brushing brown hair away from hazel eyes. 

"Don't listen to your dad okay? He doesn't own you. And you're not going to Hell." Frank whines, eye's closing as he swallows hard, but then Gerard's grinding down on him, hard cock against hard cock and Frank moans. 

Gerard follows him, gripping onto his hips and pushing their denim clad dicks together, moaning high and long. 

"Fuck Frankie." Frank hums in agreement before Gerard moves down to Frank's thighs, palming his dick before unzipping it and pulling the fabric down. He continues crawling further down the bed, taking Frank's jeans with him. He takes off Frank's shoes and socks before throwing the items down on the floor, quickly ridding his own pants before sliding between Frank's legs and attacking the skin just above Frank's knee, in his inner thigh. 

Frank let's out a soft moan, back arching off the bed and arms stretching above him as Gerard works his way up to the hem of Frank's boxers, biting at the fabric as he feel's Frank's skin slowly turn warm. Gerard breaths on Frank's cock, watching it twitch beneath the fabric. 

"It's okay to be gay." Gerard sings softly and Frank lets out a strangled laugh, biting down on his lip and looking down at Gerard, who smiles up at him, eye's asking for permission. Frank nods and Gerard's smile widens, hands moving to rub up Frank's thighs, Frank sighing. 

Gerard presses his lips to Frank cock, licking a stripe up and using the grey fabric as friction. "Ung, God Gerard." Frank moans, moving his hands to his chest, where his ribs are poking out of his skin as he arches. Gerard smirks, hooking his fingers under the hem of his boxers before pulling down, watching Frank's cock spring free. Frank and Gerard moan simultaneously and Gerard licks along the prominent vein on Frank's cock before pulling his boxers all the way down, again removing his own, chucking the two garments onto the floor. 

"Want me to fuck you, Frankie?" Frank moans, bucking up into air and nods.

"Fuck yes Gee, want you inside me, God. Wanna feel your cock, wanna feel you cum inside me." Gerard moans, letting his hand drift down to his length, slowly pumping it as he kneels down on the blue sheets, Frank widening his legs and watching Gerard through half lidded eyes, licking his lips. 

"Fuck, Frank." Frank smiles, taking his nipples between his fingers once again, mouth opening and dick twitching with pleasure. 

Gerard wraps Frank's legs around his waist, rubbing his thumbs between Franks thighs and pelvis, spitting on his fore and middle finger before leaning over Frank. He kisses Frank deep, his tongue sticking out and meeting Frank's as he pressing his middle finger just on Frank's hole. Frank whimpers as Gerard slowly presses in, Gerard giving him open kisses as he pushes in until the first knuckle, Franks face contorting slightly. 

"It's okay Frankie, just tell me to stop if you want me to." Frank nods his head, eye's clenched tight. 

Gerard pushes his forefinger in, slowly stretching the ring of muscle as Frank whines low in his throat, Gerard taking the forefinger out and pushing his middle finger further in as he feel's Frank relax, dick twitch against his stomach as he peppers kisses to his jaw. Frank moans as Gerard curls his finger, slowly moving it in and out. He adds his forefinger in, pushing it next to his middle finger, knuckles touching Frank's skin. He kisses Frank's lips softly as Frank winces, jerking away before agains slowly relaxing.

Gerard starst scissoring his fingers, curling them and twisting them around. When Frank moans deep and long Gerard moves away from Frank face to spit on his fingers, adding his ring finger and pushing it in, spreading them apart and moving back to kiss Frank's scrunched face until it's as relaxed as Frank's muscles. Gerard twists his hand around, simultaneously spreading the three digits, Frank digging his fingers into Gerard's shoulder and bicep, legs tightening around his waist. 

"Oh fuck Gerard, I'm ready. I'm so ready for your cock, c'mon, fuck me Gerard." Gerard pulls out, giving Frank another deep kiss before moving back, spitting into his hand and lathering his cock up, repeating the action until his mouth is dry. He lines himself up with Frank's hole, gently pressing against the ring of muscle before Frank whines. 

"C'mon Gee, fuck me." Gerard pushes in in one swift motion, Frank's mouth widening, jaw going slack and eye's clenching shut in the perfect look of euphoria. His muscles squeeze tight around Gerard and Gerard moans a porn worthy moan. 

"Oh fuck Frank, so tight." Frank whines, relaxing and pushing down on Gerard, thighs squeezing around Gerard, hands moving to wrap around his neck. Gerard pulls out and slams back in, a force that makes Frank moan low, stomach trembling. 

"Hng, oh fuck, Gee, God." Frank moans, head pressing back into pillows, giving Gerard a chance to bite and suck at his neck, pulling the blood to the surface of Franks tan skin. "Mmm, fuck." 

Gerard moans thrusting in and out of Frank at a fast pace, Frank clenching down of Gerard occasionally and making him moan loud. "So tight Frankie, feel so good around my cock Frankie." Frank moans and pulls Gerard closer to him, tightening the grip he has around Gerard's waist. Frank hooks his ankles as a warm and tight feeling arouses in his stomach, Gerard halting for just a second to find a new angle. 

He thrust down hard, hitting Frank's prostate and making him moan long and loud. "Oh fuck Gee! Fuck! There! Right there! Oh my fucking God, nngh." 

Gerard smirks as he thrusts faster into Frank, Frank writhing under him in complete pleasure. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, harder Gee, harder." Gerard pulls out and slams in hard, Frank's bottom lip quivering as his balls tighten, clenching down on Gerard's cock impossibly tight. 

"Touch me Gerard, make me cum hard." Gerard bites down on Frank's lobe hard, letting go of his hip and moving his hand to jerk Frank rough, thumb flicking over the head and hitting Frank's prostate. Gerard reduces Frank to a hot mess, Frank moaning into Gerard's neck, 

"Oh fuck Gerard, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." Gerard licks along Frank's jugular, whispering in his ear,

"Cum for me Frankie, cum for me so hard." Frank whines low in his throat, whimpering until he's shuddering, moaning loud as he comes in hot ribbons of white over his stomach. Gerard pumps his cock, slowing down but fastening up his thrust even more, Frank whining, muscles pulsing around his cock.

"Oh fuck Frank." Gerard cums hard into Frank, thrusts faltering as he moans low, Frank clenching around him as Gerard lets go of Frank's dick, panting into Franks neck.

Gerard comes to a stop, pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses to Frank's neck.

"Fuck." Gerard laughs lowly, moving to kiss Frank's mouth.

"Yes, fuck.

 

"Where were you? And where's Jamia?" Frank walks past his father, going into the dining room and smiling at his mother, who smiles back at him, winking as she see's the hickey on her son's neck.

"Frank- What is that on your neck?!" Frank picks up his fork, ignoring his father as he stops next to Frank, Frank stabbing a potato and putting it in his mouth, chewing with his mouth open.

"Frank! You do not eat until we say Grace! And close your mouth! Where were you!?" Frank swallows the potato and looks at his father dead in the eyes.

"That's a hickey, I don't care, again I don't care, and I was getting fucked in the ass by Gerard." Frank's father's mouth falls open, face turning beat red as he starts fuming, about to slap Frank when Frank says,

"Don't dad, beating me up won't make me straight." Frank stands up, ignoring his mothers small gasp, staring up at his father, "I'm gay, and you're gonna have to deal with it. This isn't some phase, it's not something to make you annoyed, it's who I am and again you're just gonna have to fucking deal with it. Just because I like guys does not make me a different person, I'm still the son you brought up. You can either accept me as I am or kick me out, and if you kick me out dad, I'll just go straight to the Way's where I know that they'll accept me for who I am." 

There's a tense silence before Frank feels his mother wrap her arms around him, whispering in his ear  _I love you so much, Frankie. You being gay doesn't change that_. Frank continues to stare at his dad as he clenches his jaw. His father curls his hands into fists before growling out a "Fine. But you're still going to hell, and you're not to speak of your homosexuality around my friends and our extended family." Frank sighs and smiles softly.

"Okay." Mr. Iero offers a weak smile, that lasts only a millisecond before he clears his throat and turns to shit at the head of the table.

"Now, Let's  _say Grace_ and then eat." He stares at Frank and Frank bites his bottom lip before moving to sit back down. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hohoho i actually like this one kinda, mostly the sex scene but y'know.  
> comment maybe?
> 
>  
> 
> also i didn't actually know what to write as the title so like, yeah.. idk


End file.
